One Step Behind
by Takada Saiko
Summary: There's been a flurry of university professors murdered across the state of California lately and they've moved into Don's territory. He brings in his genius little brother to help, but they seem one step behind their murderer in everything. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Title: **One step behind**

Author: Takada Saiko

Disclaimers: I own nothing but my idea and, well, the voices in my head tend to take hold of those as well.

A/N: Okay, this is my first Numb3rs fic, so please be nice. I've only seen two episodes, so if I get details wrong, PLEASE let me know and if I get people OOC also let me know. And one last warning (too many of them, right? Haha) I am not in the least a mathmetician. I'm an author and an artist, which would be the other side of the brain from Charlie's wonderful character, so if I'm vague about numbers, forgive me. I'm very big on my details, so if I don't have them, I tend to get vague. :p Anyway, just my warnings. Thanks muchly. Please review after reading!

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

"Have you seen the news the last couple days?"

Charlie Eppes didn't look up from his equation. He didn't even acknowledge his brother's entrance into the classroom. He probably hadn't heard him.

"Hey Charlie?"

The young professor jumped, eyes turning to Don, wide with surprise.

Don cracked a smile. "This building could fall down around you and if you were in the middle of your work, you'd never know it."

"How long have you been here?"

"Only a minute."

"What was it you said?"

Don shook his head slightly. "I asked if you'd seen the news within the last couple of days."

"No… I've been working in here."

"Of course."

"Well what's happened?" Charlie asked as he turned back to his equation, urging himself to keep at least one ear listening to Don while he worked.

"There've been several murders over California lately, all apparently linking to the same person. The only common link we can find is that the victims have all been professors."

"Professors?" Charlie asked absently.

"Yeah, but no solid link past that. Not even professors of a certain subject. One was English, another Science, another was some language professor, though he taught several different languages. The newest murder was yesterday and hasn't leaked to the press yet. He's killed here in town."

Charlie finally turned his dark eyes back to his brother. "So you're on the case."

"And so are you, if you can spare the time."

Charlie set the tiny piece of chalk down on the tray and dusted his hands together, sending chalk dust into the air. "I'll do what I can."

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Charlie glanced back behind him, glancing at the clock as he did so. Don had stopped by three hours ago, leaving it now at six o'clock in the evening. He forced his eyes to make contact with the man standing at the edge of one of the rows of seats. He was tall, much taller than Charlie himself, with broad shoulders and a heavy set and he had a deep frown that seemed to be permanently in place on his face. "I said excuse me, that means you turn around and answer me," he said curtly.

"Can I help you?" Charlie finally asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for the professor for this class room. Charles Eppes. I take it he's your professor?"

Charlie nearly smiled at this question. Most people thought he'd be older when they met him and when they saw him they thought he was younger than he was, but it struck him funny every time.

"Are you deaf?" the man asked. "I'm in a hurry, I would like to speak to-"

"My name is Charlie Eppes. I _am_ the professor in this classroom," Charlie answered with a smile, reaching his hand out to shake the other man's.

The taller man went white. "I'm terribly sorry," he fumbled. "I thought that you were… Shouldn't you be… Excuse me for asking, but how old _are_ you?"

Charlie laughed aloud at this and then realized what he'd done and contained himself. "I'm sorry… I get that a lot. I graduated a bit early."

"A lot early, I'd say. I'm Dr. Richard Paytes."

Charlie thought a moment, the name sounding familiar. Finally it struck him. "Larry mentioned that you were a new Science professor here, right?"

"Yes I am. I hope I haven't made a bad impression first off."

Charlie shook his head. "No, like I said, it's happened before."

"Ah, good good. Well, Dr. Eppes, I was wondering if I might persuade you into discussing the topic on a seminar that I went to a while back…."

* * *

A/N: Let me know please!


	2. ch2

**Chapter Two**

A/N: Okay, no complaints so here I go to update again. :)

* * *

Charlie slipped into the house he shared with his father very quietly in case he happened to be asleep. The lights had looked to be dimmed from the outside, so he started up the stairs.

"Get stuck at the office?"

Charlie whirled around. "Don, don't scare me like that!"

A small smile crossed his elder brother's face. "Sorry, buddy. It's late, ya know."

The math professor glanced at the clock on the wall. His tired eyes registered one o'clock. "Yeah, I guess it is. So why are you over so late?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"You could have come by the school."

"I did, and I saw Larry. He said you and a new professor were talking and probably shouldn't be interrupted. It wasn't anything urgent."

"What was it then?"

Don sighed and sat himself down in a chair. "I… I was thinking maybe I shouldn't have you work on this case."

Charlie cocked his head slightly to one side. "Why not?"

"They're professors that are disappearing, Charlie. I probably shouldn't get you too close…"

The younger Eppes brother smiled. "Don't worry about me, Don. I'll be fine. It's not like I'm running around with you in the streets making it known that I'm helping."

"True." There was a long pause. "So did you find anything?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, not yet, but I've got something started. I was going to go upstairs and work through it some more. I ended up talking with Dr. Paytes longer than I meant."

"Dr. Paytes?"

"A new professor at the school. Interesting man. Thought I was a student at first," Charlie ended with a chuckle.

Don grinned. "Not that that hasn't happened before."

"It happened more when I first started teaching."

"Well, I'm heading to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"You're staying the night?"

"I hadn't planned on it," Don admitted, "but then again…. I hadn't planned on having to wait until one AM for my little brother to come home."

* * *

_Don made his way slowly through the halls of CalSci, his gun in his hand. He felt slightly disoriented, as if he wasn't entirely sure why he was there, but knew that there was a certain purpose for it. With his gun in hand, he rounded the corner to what he recognized in some part of his subconscious as Charlie's classroom._

_He felt the blood drain from his face at the site: Charlie lay face-down on the floor of the room, his messy curls shadowing his face and blood pooling beneath him. Don felt the world spin. "Charlie!"_

* * *

"Charlie!"

Don Eppes flew from his bed, eyes wide. He looked around, noticing for the first time that he was in his old room in his father's house. Realization suddenly began to pour in that nothing had happened and it had all been a horrible nightmare. Yes, that was it, a nightmare. Right? Right. He glanced at the clock to see he had near to an hour more he could sleep and settled back in. He was staring at the ceiling for only a few moments before he pulled himself out of bed and down the hall.

Charlie stood with his back to the door, headphones over his ears with something or the other playing in them, and his marker running quickly over the whiteboard, numbers flowing from the ink and laying themselves out in a somewhat orderly manner for the mathematician's use. He turned after a moment, pulling the earplugs from his ears and focusing tired but lively eyes on his elder brother. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I… had a dream," was all Don could manage, knowing when he said it how dumb it sounded to his own ears.

"Oh. You okay."

"Yeah. How's it going?"

This brought a smile to Charlie's face. "I think I know where he's going to strike next."

"That's great, buddy!" Don said as he moved closer. "Where at?" Charlie's explanation of his numbers were cut short when Don's cell phone rang. "Hello? Yeah. Okay, Terry. I'll be there within the hour. Okay. Bye." He looked at Charlie. "Where was the next hit going to be?"

"USC."

"A professor was just reported dead from there."

* * *

Midnight Dove and Sabrina: Thank ya'll so much for your wonderful reviews! 


	3. ch3

**Chapter Three**

A/N: I've had a bit of time today to do some writing, please don't hold me to three updates a day :p

* * *

Charlie felt himself go cold. "Already?" he whispered.

Don nodded. "Sorry, buddy."

"I should have… I should have worked harder on it. If I had told Paytes that I was busy and not spent so much time…"

"You couldn't have known, Charlie. Maybe if you can find the next hit."

Charlie nodded, running his hands through his curly hair. "I'll work on it, Don."

"I know you will. Listen, I have head out. Call me when you find something."

Charlie watched his brother leave the room. "When…" he muttered under his breath as he turned to gather his papers that he had jotted notes down on and pushed them all into a bag and a sweater over his T-shirt and ran out the door.

"Charles?"

Charlie didn't look up when he heard his friend's voice. He continued to hurriedly write the numbers down as they made sense, scribbling them across the chalkboard.

Larry sighed as he approached slowly, not wanting to startle the young professor if he had not heard him. "Charles? What on earth are you doing here so early?"

"You're here early too," the younger man responded.

"True… but I just got here and my first class is at eight. Yours is at noon."

"I needed to work."

Larry nodded. "One of Don's projects?"

"Yeah."

"And what is this project?" a new voice asked.

Charlie turned at the sound of this, not quite being able to place the voice with a face. "Richard Paytes."

Paytes smiled – more of a smirk, really – and glanced at Charlie's work. "That's something you have there, Dr. Eppes. What's it for?"

"Charles does convulsive work for the FBI using mathematics," Larry explained when Charlie did not. The young professor was once again engrossed in his equations.

"Really? And what good does it do the FBI?"

"Using probabilities to predict where a murderer would strike next, things like that," the Physics professor said nonchalantly. "Spends more time on that lately than here…"

"Does he now?" Paytes asked quietly. "If you'll excuse me, I should be getting ready for my classes."

Larry watched Richard Paytes leave. "I don't know what it is, but there's something about that man that gives me the creeps. What about you, Charles?"

"Hmm?" Charlie responded absently.

"Never mind. How's it coming?" the elder man asked as he approached the board to view the equations.

There was a long moment before the sound of chalk scratching against the board stopped and Charlie set it down in the tray. "I've got it," he breathed. He did not say anything as Larry leaned closer to inspect it, but moved toward the phone in the room. He frowned when he picked it up. "The line's dead."

"We've been having trouble with them since yesterday," Larry said as he moved from the board. "All the rain has been causing trouble."

The curly haired man's frown deepened. "I've got to go talk to Don. I should be back for my noon class."

* * *

-

"Charlie had it?" Terry asked as she pulled the umbrella down closer to her, rain dripping off of it.

"He came up with it right as you called."

"Poor guy."

"Yeah, but he's started on the follow up, so it won't take near as long. I should be getting a call from him soon."

"Weren't the phone lines down in his area of town?"

Don shook his head. "They got cleared up this morning. I checked it to make sure."

* * *

-

Amita poked her head into Charlie's office. "Charlie?" she called.

"He went to go find Don," Larry said from his place at Charlie's bookshelf, searching out something to bide his time until his eight o'clock class.

She frowned. "Why didn't he just call?"

"The phones are down."

"No they're not. At least they weren't half an hour ago."

Larry looked up from the book he'd been flipping through. "What?"

"I said-"

"I know, but they were out when Charles tried to phone his brother."

"That's odd."

"I hope he hasn't gotten himself in trouble…"

* * *

-

Charlie pulled his bike to the side of the street, leaving it there. He'd wasted enough time going by Don's office and finding out that his brother was at the crime scene. Of course he was, that's what he'd said earlier that morning, wasn't it? The young professor started out in a full out run when he saw Don.

"Hey Don!"

Don looked over and waved.

"Don, I found who the next victim will be! It's-" His statement was cut off by the sound of a gun firing and Charlie's eyes went wide and he stumbled forward and fell to the ground.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Third chapter in one day! That's a record for me: tries to ignore the fact that she's left a couple of stories completely unfinished :

Midnight Dove: Thanks muchly for the review :) Hope you enjoyed the chappy

Sabrina: I can be a fast updater, and I can be the slowest you've ever met. I can only write when on one of my "kicks" at the moment I'm on a Numb3rs kick, leaving my poor other two stories high and dry, but ah well, that's how I write… : feels ashamed : Hopefully I'll finish this one quickly so I won't get off the kick before it's finshed.

KatSuyA: Ack! Don't break the chair! That's not good. I sit on my bed to write so it just bounces with me :) Well, good luck with finding a new chair and thank you so much for your lovely review!


	4. ch4

**Chapter Four**

A/N: You know I'm working hard when I pull out the laptop at lunch at type to my little heart's content.

* * *

To Don, everything happened in slow motion. He and Terry had been talking – about what? Oh yes, phone lines and if they were down or not. How trivial… - when he'd heard Charlie's voice. He'd looked up to see Charlie running to meet him. Why was he in such a hurry? The gunshot seemed to have echoed through a still area, no other sound but that making its way to Don's ears and his eyes widened as he saw his brother stumble and fall to his knees. It seemed like an eternity, the time it took for his brain to register what had happened and for it to tell his voice to work. "Charlie!" he yelled out, running in a sprint towards his little brother.

"Someone call the paramedics!" Terry shouted behind Don.

The elder Eppes brother fell to the grown next to the younger, reaching a shaky hand to check for signs of life. The dream he had had came unbidden to his mind's eye. "Please, Charlie, please be all right… I'm so sorry, buddy," he whispered over and over again, finally finding a pulse that nearly made him holler for joy. Charlie was alive. For the moment. He saw the blood pooling beneath the young professor and rolled him over as gently as he could.

Two dark brown eyes fluttered open and a gasp escaped his lips. "Don?"

"I'm right here, buddy. You okay?"

"I think so," Charlie managed between gritted teeth. "Hurts."

"Yeah, but it's not too bad, I promise," Don whispered as he applied pressure against the long gash in his younger brother's side that the bullet had left. He forced a small smile. "Looks like we can put into what we know about this guy that he's a bad shot."

Charlie returned the smile and winced when he laughed. "How in the world did he know I was going to tell you?" he mumbled.

"I don't know, buddy."

"You have any new professors around CalSci?" Terry asked as she squatted down next to the two brothers.

Charlie closed his eyes a moment, taking in a deep breath. "Yes."

"Who, Charlie? Charlie, I need you to focus here," Don ordered softly. While the wound itself was not life-threatening, the blood that was flowing from it certainly was. "You hear me, Charlie? I need you to stay with me."

"'m here," Charlie mumbled.

"Okay, then tell us who the new professor is."

"Paytes."

"The man you told me about? The one that kept you at school?"

"Yeah… He was interested in…" Charlie's eyes, which had been lulling slightly, opened wide. "Don!"

Don opened his mouth to respond, but was cut short at the sound of the sirens. "Tell me at the hospital, Charlie. For now just rest."

* * *

Amita looked up at the clock. Eight-forty in the morning. Charlie should have been there by then. She sighed as she peered into Larry Fleinhardt's classroom, forcing back a smile as she saw him overly distraught over a sleeping student.

"Ms. Ramanujan, shouldn't you be doing something other than standing about outside of classrooms."

Amita jumped at the sound of a new voice over her shoulder. She turned to see an equally new face.

"Dr. Paytes in the science department here."

"Oh, the new professor, of course. Have you seen Charlie anywhere?"

He frowned at her for a moment. "He stepped out a moment, won't you come here?"

Amita felt herself shiver. "I really have some work I should get to. Very sorry…"

"I think the work can wait," Paytes answered as he grabbed her by one arm, dragging her back into a darkened classroom with a hand over her mouth.

* * *

"Did you hear that, Dr. Fleinhardt?" one of the students in the back of the room asked.

"Hear what?"

The student half stood from his seat. "Sounded like someone trying to scream…"

"You sit down," Larry instructed as he started for the door. He poked his head into the hallway and looked either direction. "Not a soul in sight. Please attempt to keep your mind on the subject at hand, sir." That said, he returned to his lecture.

* * *

A/N: Okay, trying to get a chapter up so no one has a heart attack lol. Question to all! I have a bit of a confession to make. I've only seen two episodes of Numb3rs and only last Fridays had Amita in it for any length of time, so could someone tell me what's up with her and Charlie? Objectively, please, b/c I know there are some Charlie/Amita fans out there (I might become one of them, who knows?) and I want to make sure to get the characters right. If ya'll'd tell me, I'd be much obliged.

* * *

Dreamer516: Well, I tried to be a little less cruel by updating quickly. :) And see, I didn't hurt him too bad, or did I: evil giggle : lol

Kate: Aren't they lovely? I love writing cliffhangers.

Amy: Updating fast is not always just b/c I'm on a kick, but what my work load is per day. I just ignored some work for a bit to get this done. Shhh! Don't tell. :P

Roses: Oh good! Always good to hear that I've got people in character. I'm always worried I won't.

Hiyala-a: Wait! Don't let it kill you! Then you can't read more… Very sad.

Katsuya: I updated quickly, does that cure your hatred for cliffhangers? Oh good! You found a new chair! I'm very happy for you. Maybe this one won't threaten to give out.

Lynneane: It's a real love/hate relationship with cliffhangers. I think all authors have it. :P

JC6: Hope it was quick enough :)

SharpShooter26: I have too. You should see my other penname. People from a couple years ago "will you finish this story… someday?" lol. I feel terrible. But don't worry, I think I'll finish this one

Eby: Okay! Here's the next chappy :) Or was, as you will probably read this after you've read the chapter….

Thanks all.

TBC

TS


	5. ch5

**Chapter Five

* * *

**

Charlie came around slowly, his dark eyes fluttering. Alan was at his side in an instant, asking him too many questions for his drug-fogged brain to follow. "I'm fine, Dad," he managed at last. He glanced around. "Where's Don?"

"He went to get us some coffee."

"Good morning, Charlie," Don's voice entered the room. Charlie's eyes finally focused in on his elder brother, standing in the hospital doorway with two cups of coffee in his hand. "How ya feeling?"

"Better."

"You should be. They pumped you full of pain killers."

The mathematician cracked a small smile.

Don moved to his brother's side, handing a cup of coffee to his father as he did so. He took a seat next to the bed. "Charlie, focus over here for a second, this may be important. What was it you were trying to say before the ambiance came? Do you remember?"

Charlie looked as if he were thinking, willing the information to come to mind.

"Something about Paytes?"

"Oh! He was interested in what I was doing for you! Very interested." His eyes suddenly turned worried. "Oh no… What if he does something to someone at the school? What if he goes after Larry or someone else?" Charlie tried to push himself up in bed. "Don, we have to-"

"I know, buddy," his brother answered, gently pushing him back down. "I'm on it, don't worry." He turned to the room's phone and started to pick it up just as it rang. He gave it a funny look before picking it up. "Hello?"

"You must be the elder of the Eppes brothers," the voice on the other end greeted. "Are you as much of a brain as your little brother?"

"We know who you are now, Paytes. Don't think you'll get away with this."

"Oh, but I will. You may know who I am, but you don't know what I'm after. Anyway, the ball's in my court right now, Agent Eppes. I'd suggest that you don't try to cheat or someone might get hurt."

"Don? What's going on?" Charlie whispered desperately.

Don waved him to be quiet. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah, so you don't know yet. There's a young student of your brother's. Very pretty girl. Amita, I believe is her name. Ms. Ramanujan and I have had a very nice time here together."

"Don! What's going on?"

"Ah? Your brother sounds anxious. I'm sure that this stress coupled with the blood loss he's received can't be good for his health. Give him the phone, Agent Eppes."

Don hadn't realized that he was gripping the phone as hard as he was until he handed it over, very slowly, to his injured brother. Charlie took it, almost pulling it away. "Paytes? What's going on? What-"

"You ask too many questions, Dr. Eppes. You're a genius, aren't you? Shouldn't you be able to figure it out?"

"I can't pull something out of nothing, Paytes."

"You're going to have to if you want that girl returned safely." There was a long silence on Charlie's end. "Yes, that's right. Ms. Ramanujan has taken a bit of time out of her busy schedule to come see me."

"And how do you suggest we get her back? What is it you want?"

"I detect a bit of anxiousness in your voice beyond that of a teacher fearing for his student." He chuckled. "Now, Dr. Eppes, I want you and your brother to meet me. Unaccompanied by your FBI friends, of course. I'll call back later to confirm the place where we will meet. I suggest you get back on your feet quickly. Amita's really very frightened."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Charlie managed to get in before the other line went dead. He turned panicked eyes on his brother. "They have Amita. He wants us to meet him and he'll call back later. He said no FBI."

"You know we can't do that," Don answered quietly.

"We have to, Don. He'll kill her."

"Charlie…" Alan began, but stopped when he saw the stubborn look in his youngest son's eyes. "Be careful, whatever you do."

"I'm calling in back up to get a trace on this phone when he calls back. You lay back and rest. If we're going to do this, you'll need all the strength you've got," Don said quietly.

"Donny?"

Don stopped at the doorway and turned. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

His elder brother smiled. "We'll do what we can, buddy. That's all we can do."

* * *

"You won't get what you want out of them."

"I'd learn to keep my mouth quiet if I were you, girl," Paytes growled.

"What do you want with them, anyway?" Amita demanded. "What are you doing this for?"

The tall man grabbed her chin, pulling her so she was fully facing him. She squirmed, but found it near to impossible to move. "I'm sure you know just how brilliant your teacher is, don't you? Yes, I thought so. He's going to do what I need him to do to save you and his brother will try to help out little brother as best as possible. Think about it: FBI agent Don Eppes and his genius mathematician brother Charlie. What, oh what can I do with them if I have the leverage?"

"Oh my… You're _that_ Paytes!" Amita exclaimed with a shudder of horror.

* * *

A/N:wakes up: huh? When did this get written? Hmm.. :goes back to sleep:

Katsuya: I opted out of precal for that very reason this year. I'm taking what my small class has lovingly dubbed "dumb people's math" lol. Actually, it's quite practical. It's a personal finance class. It's my first time in years to have an A in math! I feel smart (lol, not really) Anyway, glad your enjoyment for my story returned!

Dreamer516: Yes, lovely ciffhangers. I don't think you can not end with a cliffhanger. Thank you so much for answering my question!

Lynneanne: Beta reader? Is that what I've been hearing about all over the PotC fanfiction? Hmm.. still not quite sure about what it is lol. Anyway, next chapter up and running! (look, there it goes….)

Roses: Thank you so much for your information on Charlie and Amita! It's a big help!

Poet2002: The way you started out your review made me think you were going to say it was horrible. I'm glad you didn't! Thanks for your information on Charlie and Amita! I like to get several different views on them if possible so I can get a broader scope. :) Much thanks

TS


	6. ch6

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

A/N:groans: I feel horrible… Sorry, had to get that out. I had some dentist work done today and my mouth hurts sooo bad. And finally I get my internet to pull up! At least that's one thing that went right this afternoon. Now I can update!

* * *

"Travis Paytes was a brilliant criminal if the FBI has ever seen one. He's hacked into systems all over the United States and Europe, leaving behind nothing solid to convict him on," Terry was saying as she took a sip of coffee. "I never met him personally, but I've heard the stories. He moved past his games after a while and turned to bigger things. Apparently a large job he was doing here in LA got him in trouble with a local cop. The cop found him out, Paytes went after the cop's family, co-workers, and finally the man himself. The FBI finally tracked him down and he's sitting on death row in, needless to say, a very secure place. His younger brother, though, is free as a bird with only minor offenses under his belt as far as we can tell."

"Until now, with the deaths of the college professors," Don pointed out.

"Where does that tie you boys in?" Alan asked.

"He specifically said he wanted Don and me," Charlie said as he finished buttoning the last button on his shirt and slowly stood on two unsteady legs. He felt Don's hand on his shoulder, keeping him from toppling over.

"If he wanted us in the beginning, why kill all of those men and women?"

"Isn't that the question?" Terry muttered. She glanced over as the phone rang. "Speak of the devil."

Charlie was the first to reach for the phone. "Paytes."

"Hello there, Dr. Eppes. Good to hear that you're sounding stronger."

"I want to talk to Amita, Paytes."

There was a sound like the phone switching hands and Amita's voice sounded on the other end. "Charlie? Are you okay?"

Charlie managed to chuckle a little at this. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"He said you were hurt. Are you okay? Charlie, I've been worried."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. We're going to come get you, okay?"

There was a short silence on the other end. "Please don't put your lives in danger, Charlie. Please-" She was cut off as Paytes grabbed the phone back.

"Here's what you're going to do, Dr. Eppes…."

* * *

Charlie sank down in the car seat, glancing over at his elder brother who was at the wheel. Don met his eyes. "You feeling all right, buddy?"

"I'm all right."

"It's been a long day/"

Charlie looked at the clock on the dashboard. Eight o'clock at night. "Yes, it has."

"We'll get her back, Charlie."

"We're here."

"And here we go."

* * *

A/N: Wow, really short. Sorry. Like I said, I don't feel too well, so I just did what I could.

Katsuya: Math has NEVER been a good subject for me. That's why it took me so long to actually sit down and watch Numb3rs. My parents got the biggest kick out of me liking it. I'll never hear the end of it. Glad you like Paytes as a villain.

jwmathias: I'm glad I could amuse you. Lol, oh well, evil spellcheck.

Lynneanne: Hehe… I'm the master now? You should see my friend Anna Maxwell and I when we write together. We're twenty times worse. Lol.

NghtStlkr64: Thanks very much!

Eby: Haha! Every chapter but the last has cliffhangers. :)

troubletwinintx: I hadn't explained it yet, so don't worry, you weren't alone :) Everyone was confused.

SharpShooter626: Is this a good twitch or a bad twitch?


End file.
